The Unknown Heir
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: With Xanxus as the current, leading heir for the Vongola, a new man appears. The heir they supposed as dead, non-existent, and long gone. Whether he likes it or not, his role as the next head will not change. Pairings undecided.


**A/N: **Hello everyone! I know I've been away for some time. As usual, acads are giving me a hard time and updating is only a dream for me these days haha along with sleep, that is. My other stories won't be updated for a while, 'writer's block' came unexpectedly. And so for the time being, I present this story. Hotpe you like it. Soon, I'll have a new update for my other stories so please be patient and don't forget them. :) I'll update soon since sem break is only less than a month a way. It's an author's promise! Happy reading! Feedback, reviews, and questions are highly appreciated. Weee~

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

With the sound of the monotonous ringing on the other side of the call, he stood in silence in his room, as he waited in bathed breath. Within seconds, the ringing stopped, and he sighed in relief when a voice on the other side spoke.

"What the hell do you want?"

Sweat formed on his forehead as he chuckled nervously.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Lal?"

The lady on the other side grumbled, annoyed. He definitely called at a wrong time.

"You want to talk to him, don't you?"

Her tone was accusing but as always, she was right. They may not have seen each other for ten years, she still knew him like the back of her hand, kid or not. In her eyes, he was still a brat, wasn't he?

"You just know me too well, Lal."

From the other side of the phone, he could feel her annoyance building up _tenfold_. She was glaring, he was sure of that.

"Don't mock me, brat. The only reason you call me is because of him. Only an imbecile wouldn't know."

There was rustling on the other side and he knew that Lal was already walking towards him. It was always like this. Light bantering against each other and then they get to business—this time, much serious than what he could have hoped for.

"Oi brat, he's not in a good mood so any news you have for him better be good. Our meeting with the others will end up in smokes, otherwise."

He stayed silent as his expression grew grim. How he wished that he was just a harbinger of good news, however...in this situation, it was unlikely. His thoughts came to a halt when he heard voices on the other side. She definitely reached him already, and knowing that, he felt his heart beating faster than it should be. _Shit! I'm not ready for this..._

"This better be good, Di-"

"They've announced the new head."

He stated quickly. It would be best that way, more for him actually. At least, his former tutor won't beat the hell out of him for beating around the bush.

"It's him, huh? What happened to the others?"

Dino sighed and leaned back on his seat, his gaze now captured by the night sky. His eyes dulled a hue darker.

"They were all killed...by _him_. He is getting desperate, Reborn. He'll do whatever it takes to lead the Vongola."

Rustling could be heard on the other side, and Dino could only assume that Reborn was still in bed. Well, why wouldn't he? He was in Italy while his former tutor was currently in Japan. The time difference wasn't exactly something to be trifled with.

"I see...you know what to do next, Bronco. Our plan is set in motion once I arrive in Italy tomorrow."

Dino nodded in agreement, though Reborn couldn't possibly see it. They've already seen this coming. One way or another, it was bound to happen. He just wished _he _wouldn't be involved in it. Well, everyone who knew _him _wished the same. However, his fate had already been decided when he was born, more so when his father died.

"Have some of your men from your allied famiglia prepare our permanent living quarters here in Japan. We can't let them know that CEDEF and the Cavallone are making their move. As it is now, he holds most power."

Of course, they had to move with utmost caution and in absolute secrecy. It would cause a riot and needless bloodshed. Once the main family knows that their most trusted allies plan to defy the current heir, the internal conflict within the famiglia will never cease. Enemies and allies might take that opportunity to take the Vongola Famiglia down and they wouldn't let that happen. Not now, not ever.

"Romario already made preparations last night. You can come back to Japan as soon as he is with you. And Reborn?"

Said man only grunted in response, a smile of amusement formed on his lips. His former tutor really is as impatient as before.

"He already knows he needs to move to Japan but he doesn't know anything yet. I'll leave the explaining to you..." Dino paused, trying to gauge Reborn's rection, yet only silence greeted his ears. "He wasn't happy about it, actually. But he wants me to tell you that he will wait patiently for you. Right, he also says have a safe trip back home, Reborn." The blond Italian could hear a sigh from the other side. Dino smiled in return. Ha! He was now definitely safe from Reborn's clutches once he gets back from Italy. His weakness was just too easy to pinpoint. It was his and everyone else's weakness, after all. His amusement died just as quickly when a thought came to mind.

"Reborn...will he be able to do this?"

Silence remained for only a second long when he answered.

"That's a stupid question, Bronco. He _will_ succeed, though he _is_ still Dame-Tsuna."

Dino closed his eyes, relief settling on his burdened shoulders. _He'll be just fine... Definitely... _He opened his eyes abruptly, his yellow-honey irises hard, a new resolve awakened within him.

"It's final, correct?"

"Hn."

"Then, in two month's time...the CEDEF and Cavallone will introduce a new, Vongola heir candidate." Reborn smirked confidently, his hold on his gun tightened. Though far away, Dino mirrored the same expression. They just knew, in due time, everything will fall into place.

"Ah, none other than my stupid student, Sawada Tsunayoshi."


End file.
